doishomensemeiofandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Holland Taylor
Holland Taylor (nascida em 14 de janeiro de 1943) é uma atriz americana conhecida por ter feito muitos papéis no cinemathumb , televisão e trabalho de teatro. papéis Seus créditos televisivos incluem Ruth Dunbar em Bosom Buddies, Roberta Juiz Kittleson em The Practice e Evelyn Harper de Two and a Half Men . Filmografia *1984 - Tudo por uma Esmeralda *1985 - A Jóia do Nilo *1990 - Simplesmente Alice *1995 - Um Sonho sem Limites *1995 - Disputa em Família *1998 - George,o Rei da Floresta *1998 - O Show de Truman *2000 - Feliz Coincidência *2001 - Legalmente Loira *2002 - Pequenos Espiões 2: A Ilha dos Sonhos Perdidos *2003 - Pequenos Espiões 3D *2005 - Muito bem Acompanhada Televisão *''Love Is a Many Splendored Thing'' (1967) .... Trish Wanamaker (1971) *''Somerset'' (1970) .... Sgt. Ruth Winter (unknown episodes, 1973) *''Beacon Hill'' (1975) .... Marilyn Gardiner (unknown episodes) *''Kojak'' .... Elizabeth (1 episode, 1977) *''The Edge of Night'' (1976) .... Denise Norwood Cavanaugh, R.N. (1977–1978, 1980) *''ABC Afterschool Special'' .... Felicia Martin (1 episode, 1981) *''Bosom Buddies'' .... Ruth Dunbar (21 episodes, 1980–1981) *''All My Children'' (1970) .... Jill Ollinger (unknown episodes, 1981–1982) *''The Love Boat'' .... Kathy Brighton (1 episode, 1983) *''Kate & Allie'' .... Linda Cabot (1 episode, 1984) *''Me and Mom'' (1985) .... Zena Hunnicutt (unknown episodes) *''Harry'' (1987) .... Ina Duckett, R.N. (unknown episodes) *''Perfect Strangers'' .... Olivia Crawford (1 episode, 1987) *''CBS Summer Playhouse'' .... Fran Grogan / ... (2 episodes, 1987–1989) *''Murder, She Wrote'' .... Winifred Thayer (1 episode, 1989) *''Wiseguy'' .... Allison Royce / ... (1 episode, 1990) *''Going Places'' .... Dawn St. Clare (3 episodes, 1990–1991) *''The Powers That Be'' .... Margaret Powers (20 episodes, 1992–1993) *''Saved by the Bell: The College Years'' .... Dean Susan McMann (7 episodes, 1993–1994) *''Diagnosis: Murder'' .... Agent Gretchen McCord (2 episodes, 1994–1995) *''The Naked Truth'' .... Camilla Dane (2 episodes, 1995–1998) *''Something So Right'' .... Abigail (1 episode, 1996) *''Veronica's Closet'' .... Millicent (2 episodes, 1998) *''Buddy Faro'' .... Olivia Vandermeer (1 episode, 1998) *''ER'' .... Phyllis Farr (1 episode, 1999) *''The Lot'' (1999) .... Letitia DeVine (unknown episodes) *''The 51st Annual Primetime Emmy Awards'' (1999) (TV) .... Herself *''Ally McBeal'' .... 2nd Woman in Face Bra Infomercial / ... (2 episodes, 1999–2000) *''Strong Medicine'' .... Lillian Pynchon (1 episode, 2000) *''DAG'' .... Katherine Twigg (1 episode, 2000) *''The Living Edens'' .... Narrator (1 episode, 2000) *''The Fighting Fitzgeralds'' .... Rose (1 episode, 2001) *''Strange Frequency'' .... Marge Crowley (1 episode, 2001) *''Battery operated boyfriend'' (2002) .... Madeline Collins (unknown episodes) *''Disney's Fillmore!'' .... Mrs. Cornwall (1 episode, 2002) *''Intimate Portrait'' .... Herself (2 episodes, 2002–2004) *''Banzai'' .... Herself (1 episode, 2003) *''The Practice'' .... Judge Roberta Kittleson (29 episodes, 1998–2003) *''The L Word'' .... Peggy Peabody (8 episodes, 2004–2008) *''Big Brother'' .... Herself (1 episode, 2005) *''Monk'' .... Peggy Davenport (2 episodes, 2005–2007) *''The 58th Annual Primetime Emmy Awards'' (2006) (TV) .... Herself *''The 33rd Annual People's Choice Awards'' (2007) (TV) .... Herself *''Two and a Half Men'' .... Evelyn Harper / ... (75 episodes, 2003–present) Categoria:Atores